The popularity of bicycles and motorcycles and similar vehicles has increased greatly with their use being not only for convenience, sport and the like, but also for necessity. Due to the character of these vehicles, security has become a great problem when they are parked and left by their owners or operators for any given period of time.
Moreover, another problem which has arisen has been the need to store small articles of personal belongings or the like which the rider or owner of the vehicles might not wish to carry with him when he leaves the vehicle. These such items would include helmets, gloves and small purchases being carried on the vehicle.
While devices have been created to overcome these problems, they have been deficient and wanting in several respects and particularly with regard to the security aspect since, prior devices have been susceptible to entry through the use of common tools carried in automobiles and the like such as screwdrivers, pliers, wrenches and the like.
In the past, a variety of devices developed to meet and overcome the difficulties encountered with regard to convenience and security for the owner and operators of cycle-type vehicles have failed to alleviate the problem.
Attempts to remedy the defects and drawbacks from the past and to overcome the difficulties and problems which have been encountered include the use of poles, racks, retainers and other such devices. However, none of these devices has ever overcome, to any satisfactory degree, the security problem of entry with common minor tools nor have they combined such a security feature with the conveniences outlined above.
Locker constructions of various types have been used for many years in a variety of locations including bus terminals, airline terminals and related places. However, it is anticipated that the locker of the present invention will be located principally outdoors and, particularly, in parking lots and other similar places designed for the mass location of cycle-type vehicles. This not only makes the need for convenience greater but also the need for security much greater due to the increased availability of such a location to those who might wish to do damage or harm to the property of the cycle owner.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the problems and deficiencies associated with past locker devices and particularly to provide such a device which will be tamper proof against the common minor tools used for such purposes and also to provide a device which will be, as well, convenient for the storage of personal items as well as the locking of the cycle itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locker device which includes a locker with at least one door, an opening, bottom, top, sides and ends as well as a means for anchoring the same into whatever surface it is located upon, all with a design toward maximum security against tampering as well as combining this feature with convenience and simplicity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locker device which is inexpensive of construction and function and simple in its use and which is not prone to fall into disrepair and which may be provided for use on a mass basis and that will be secure and convenient.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a locker device which is adaptable to and capable of mounting in a variety of locations and which is useful with a variety of cycle-type vehicles and which combines security against tampering with convenience and simplicity in construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device as indicated which is capable of the functions referred to and which is based upon sound principles of construction and includes a locker in the form of a hollow container, locking means and a means for placing it into the surface upon which it is contemplated that such a device shall be located and including an opening to receive personal articles.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.